


【RPS｜米Flo｜R18】自業自得（BIO6無料）

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊B君原梗授權續寫（https://www.plurk.com/p/nb1l5m）＊OOC超絕注意＊老千性癖注意，嘔吐情節描寫注意＊PWP





	【RPS｜米Flo｜R18】自業自得（BIO6無料）

**Author's Note:**

> B君很壞，開了這麼好的頭不寫!!!  
> 身為米福漏大大(自稱)只好自己用性癖完成夢想惹

 

 

　　自從前幾天Florent試圖用嘴服務Mikele但是大失敗後，義大利人就沒聽過他的男友吵著要再來一次，雖然有別於以往莫名執著在怪事情的態度，但這樣也好。

　　Mikele並不介意總是自己在幫交往多年的法國人口交，不如說他喜歡那樣，因為Florent一定不曉得自己因快感而縱情呻吟的模樣有多麼性感可愛。

  
  


　　但Mikele大概忘記他最愛的男人內心住了個小瘋子這件事。

  
  


　　某個假日夜晚，他們正一起窩在客廳沙發上喝酒看電影，兩人都喝的有些醉，連電影已經從星際科幻片播到愛情浪漫喜劇都不曉得，Mikele一邊抓著亂蓬蓬的金髮一邊思考著女主角怎麼會突然換人時，身旁的Florent突然一臉神秘的掏出一個小盒子塞進義大利人懷裡，「Mikele你打開看看！」

　　「這什麼？我生日跟週年紀念日都還沒到啊？」Mikele看著棕髮男人不懷好意的笑容後不免有了警戒心，他把盒子拿到耳邊搖了搖，但也聽不出個所以然。

　　「法律規定一定要特別的日子才可以送禮物給你嗎？你打開就是了！快！」Florent又推了男友一把，逼迫他執行手上的動作。

　　無法反駁的義大利人無奈的打開盒子後又馬上把他蓋起來，雖然他以前沒有實際碰過這東西，但他好像知道這是什麼鬼玩意兒。

  
  


　　這分明是色情片才會出現的道具啊！

  
  


　　「你去哪裡找來這東西的？」Mikele疑惑的看著男友把盒子裡的東西拿出來放到自己臉上比劃，實在很難想像平時看起來——只是看起來——乖巧的法國人會想把這種東西往臉上戴。

　　「萬能的網路世界。」Florent把及肩的長髮撥到耳後，一臉理所當然的說著，完全不在意身旁正在哀嚎的Mikele，他開始拿起說明書很認真的研究該怎麼跟穿戴這個口交用口枷。

 

　　是的，自從上次口交失敗後，身性固執的Florent發揮當年讀經濟學的精神，很認真的上網研究該怎麼樣才能讓技巧進步，無意間發現這種情趣口枷可以讓他保持嘴巴敞開又不會讓牙齒傷了對方的小兄弟。

　　在看過各種奇形怪狀的造型後，Florent最後選擇了樣式簡單的不鏽鋼環，外頭還有軟質皮革包覆，純粹用來撐開口部，沒有怪異的眼罩還是多餘的詭異功能。

 

　　「快點快點！我這次一定要成功！把你的小小米拿出來！」不知道是對與戀人做愛感到性奮還是對試用新玩具感到興奮，Florent已經擅自去解Mikele的褲子，他一邊坐到男友身上去吻對方一邊用手刺激著尚未充血的性器。

　　剛開始義大利人還試圖維持理智的掙扎了幾下，但在酒精的作用下很快就向慾望屈服，他隨即將Florent壓倒在沙發上加深兩人間的吻，他伸手搓揉戀人觸感絕佳的柔軟乳肉，忍不住抱怨道：「我們就不能正常的做愛然後一起睡覺到早上嗎？」

　　「當然不，今晚是口交之夜！」Florent固執的拒絕男友最後的祈求後，把已經有生理反應的Mikele拉起來坐在沙發上，「幫我戴上，後面的帶子我自己繫不起來！」

　　「老天我一定會後悔沒把你直接壓在地上幹到睡著……」義大利人一邊看著男友把圓環塞進嘴裡一邊無奈的碎念著。

　　「不，你不會後悔的。」而這也是今晚最令Florent後悔的話。

  
  


　　固定鐵環的皮帶繫在Florent的後頸上，小心地不跟微捲的長髮纏在一起，男人這才發現嘴巴被限制自由的感覺比想像中差，尤其是他的口水因為無法吞嚥而開始在口腔內蓄積時，這不是個會讓人覺得舒服事情，但騎虎難下的法國人現在也管不了那麼多。

　　Florent跪在男友雙腿之間抬頭看著仍一臉不同意的義大利人，他大張著嘴朝男人調皮的吐了舌頭後低頭把硬挺的性器慢慢塞入口中。

　　「Flow……天啊……」敏感的陰莖毫無阻礙的進入濕熱的口腔中，雖然因為嘴部的限制少了吸吮的快感，但已經比上次心驚膽跳的經驗好上許多。

　　「嗯、嗯……」Florent試著用舌頭舔舐肉莖來取悅男友，他將頭前後來回擺動來模擬性交的動作，沒多久時間法國人就覺得自己的下巴酸痛不已，不停流出的口水雖然有良好的潤滑效果，但也讓他感到困窘。

　　透明的黏稠唾液除了沿著陰莖沾濕Mikele的胯部，也順著嘴角溢出一路流進他敞開的領口或是從下巴滴落至地面，雖然這是說明書上提到過的注意事項，不過實際體驗後仍令Florent開始不自在。

　　打算中途喊停的Florent想抬起頭讓對方幫他把口枷解開，但施加在後腦上的力道讓他無法吐出口中的陰莖，男人皺著眉抬起眼有些怪罪的瞪了Mikele一眼，但他只看見對方深棕而濕潤的雙目中滿是無盡的情慾正陶醉的盯著自己看。

  
  


　　Florent的心跳瞬間漏了一拍，他知道自己徹底的取悅戀人，但同時也知道自己玩過頭了。

  
  


　　壓著法國人後腦的力道瞬間加強不少，粗長的陰莖毫無阻礙的深入口腔中直至頂上喉頭的軟顎，黑髮男人的鼻子埋入對方的恥毛中，男性特有的腥羶味充斥著他的口鼻，嗆得幾乎無法呼吸。

　　Florent馬上因被刺激嘔吐反射開始痛苦的乾嘔，但劇烈收縮的喉嚨擠壓著龜頭只讓Mikele得到更多的享受，他難過地拍打對方的雙腿後才感覺到腦後的壓力變小，不過那並不代表他能夠有喘息的機會。

　　性器稍微退離了男人的口腔但尚未完全離去，義大利人隨即又揪著Florent的頭髮把陰莖重新肏進嘴內，男人跪在地上激動的嗚咽著，他難過的幾乎掉下淚來，但這並沒有轉移Mikele的注意力讓他可憐自己。

　　「咳、咳……嗚噁……」Florent掙脫不了對方的箝制，只能任人把自己的嘴當成洩慾的玩具，性器來回抽插口腔帶出更多嚥不下的唾液，Mikele深色的恥毛被濕濡一片，法國人打理整齊的鬍子上也沾滿晶瑩的水珠，他抬起舌頭想抵擋肉莖的進入，卻馬上被輾平後在上頭留下濃厚的男性氣味。

　　「Flow……Flow……你真棒，做得很好啊。」酒醉的義大利人沉浸在口交的快感中失去了正常判斷力，他本能的不斷追求更強烈的刺激而忽略了跪在他雙腿間的戀人，Florent聽著Mikele的誇獎、感受他溫柔撫摸自己頭髮時仍會感到興奮不已，但生理上的不適已經讓他力氣全失，他只能抬起滿是淚水的雙眼看著沉迷於自己的戀人當作微薄的慰藉。

　　「或許只要放鬆一點就不會這麼難過。」Florent才在心裡這麼安慰自己，隨即撞上軟顎的肉莖又讓他開始乾嘔，他渾身顫抖的強迫自己不要真的吐出來，法國人聽著戀人的喘息聲逐漸加重，男人也跟著主動加快頭部的動作希望趕快結束這一切。

 

　　「哈啊……Flow、Flow，我要射了，可以射裡面嗎？」Mikele才剛問完，就發出一聲讚嘆般的嘆息後壓著戀人的頭將陰莖頂在喉頭，熾熱的精液不斷湧出瞬間灌滿口咽，Florent來不及有所準備又無法吞嚥，一口氣沒順過來馬上被精液嗆得不停咳嗽，男人實在被嗆得太厲害幾乎要喘不過氣，乳白的精水混著唾液不停從嘴角及鼻孔溢出，而直到此刻Mikele才突然回過神的放開戀人的頭髮讓對方重獲自由。

　　「咳咳！咳、咳咳……嗚嘔……」Florent跪趴在地上一邊痛苦地嘔出口中的穢物，一邊去扯綁在頸後的皮帶，瞬間酒意全失的義大利人馬上衝上前幫忙解開口枷的帶子，Mikele慌慌張張的連褲子都來不及穿好，跟著跪在地上拍著男友的背試著讓他好過一點，「天啊Flow我做了什麼？我、我不知道你這麼難過！你還好嗎？要喝水嗎？」

　　「Mi……嗚噁！嗚嘔！」法國人痠痛不已的嘴好不容易能夠閉上，Florent抬起頭一臉狼狽地看著戀人想著到底是要先罵人還是先哭訴，但他連一個名字都還沒來得及說完，馬上被充斥著口鼻的濃烈腥羶味嗆的一陣劇烈反胃後真的把肚子裡的東西給吐了出來。

　　「嗚、嗚嗚……Mikele……咳咳——」Florent坐倒在地上因嘔吐的不適忍不住難過的掉下淚來，鼻腔裡還殘存著的些許精液與鼻水一同緩緩流出，那畫面有著說不出的淫靡。

　　法國人現在呼吸到的每一口空氣都充斥著男人濃厚的氣味，他有些呆滯的望著戀人向他伸出雙手尋求慰藉，「Mikele！」

　　「我可憐的小熊，這次真的玩過頭了。」Mikele把Florent抱上沙發摟在懷裡左右搖晃著，他毫不猶豫的用自己的衣服替愛人擦拭臉上的髒污，不忘在對方的唇上送上一個濕潤的吻，也嚐了一口自己的氣味，「你的就算了，吃到自己的感覺滿奇怪的……」

　　Florent捂著嘴繼續乾咳著，把嘴裡殘存的體液混著口水吞了下去，然後吐出舌頭向Mikele擺了個鬼臉，「你剛剛可是逼我喝了一堆耶。」說完男人轉頭用力吻上義大利人的唇，兩人緊擁在一起交換彼此的唾液，直到Florent氣喘吁吁的推開對方後，才把頭靠在戀人的肩上慵懶地說：「這樣我們扯平了。」

　　Mikele表情微妙的咂嘴，口中的味道有說不出的糟，他暗自心想下次絕對不要再讓法國人幫自己口交，就算他真的滿享受Florent過程中色氣不已的表情，「你這個小壞蛋。」男人說完一把扯過男友，再度吻了上去。

　　「我們回房間吧？你剛剛都沒享受到。」Mikele一邊啃咬著Florent的頸窩一邊邀請著第二輪性愛。

　　「地毯怎麼辦？」法國人指著一片狼藉的地毯，上面滿是濕黏的唾液、精液跟嘔吐物，只比一塊抹布好一點。

　　「丟了吧。反正毛也硬了，上次你的膝蓋都壓傷了。」義大利人緩緩牽起愛人的手爬下沙發，往兩人溫暖的寢室走去。

　　「說得也是。」房門被Florent輕輕地關上，今晚才正要開始。

 

 

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 真的好愛幹吐...  
> 這已經算是吐的比較沒那麼慘的了XD
> 
> 然後寫文的時候有爬過文章  
> 其實帶這種口枷咬咬超沒感覺ㄋ!!!  
> 一切都是妄想
> 
>  
> 
> 不知道是不是報應  
> 我現在感冒狂咳一直乾嘔QQ


End file.
